


the art of hating everyone you encounter only to fall in love with them, AH FUCK I’M GAY for short.

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 500 words fast as fuck babeeyyy, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Enemies to Lovers, I USED CAPITAL LETTERS THIS TIME GIGGLES, M/M, Nohebi and Nekoma get mentioned once, Rivals, Teasing, there’s so many quotes here i say as there are only like four, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: a quick 500 word fic because the kuroshou tag was getting dry, please manifesting 1k kuroshou fics we’ll get there.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	the art of hating everyone you encounter only to fall in love with them, AH FUCK I’M GAY for short.

It had all started before a practice match. It wasn’t anything new for both teams to see their most of the time beloved captains banter with each other until the coaches came and told them to get their shit together.

Yet today’s quips and remarks were different. The pattern of Suguru making fun of Tetsurou’s hair and having Tetsurou reply with a tease about Suguru’s personal life that Tetsurou somehow knew about wasn’t any different.

It was the way the aura around them felt. Before whenever they fought it was filled with hate and provocation, name calling and mocks but now — it was playful teases and carefully put together insults so the other wouldn’t get hurt.

The match had started and it was 2-1 having Nohebi just take another clean set. Nohebi was an admirable opponent though their tricks were, unique to say the least they were formidable opponents. Strong, skillful and smart as every volleyball team aspired to be.

Before they started another set, Suguru and Tetsurou faced each other from behind the net. 

Suguru flickered his tongue out, making a hissing noise. "Are you doing fine Neko-chan? Do you need a wittle help ~" The snake-like captain laughed to himself, making a motion as if he was a baby crying.

"In your dreams, you snake bastard." The taller player replied, looking down on Suguru.

Daishou scoffed, flicking his bang with his hand. "Oh Tetsu-chan ~ You’re certainly being quite full of yourself today, embarrassing really."

"Haaah?" Tetsurou leaned down to Suguru, gripping onto the net that separated them. "What cha’ mean by that?"

"Oh you know, seeing how your team is flopping today, it’s worrying to think that you stand a chance against us ~" The green haired boy spat out intelligently, it wasn’t exactly a lie but it wasn’t like Nekoma weren’t being sloppy, they just weren’t in their best form today.

"You should be addicted to shutting the hell up." Kuroo said sarcastically, he didn’t actually want Daishou to shut up. Actually, the male enjoyed his rival’s voice. A lot.

"Oh how mature Tetsu-chan," Daishou smiled. "You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look soooo stupid, my dear."

"Oh how mature Tetsu-chan." Kuroo mimicked Suguru’s voice horribly. "Speak for yourself."

"Bastard," Suguru whispered under his breath. "You wanna kiss me so hard, y’know?"

Kuroo paused for a bit. Then nodded in response, "Yeah I do."

"Wait wh—"

"Nowadays it’s hard choosing if I wanna spike a ball to your head or kiss you." Tetsurou said cooly, his hand still gripped to the netting that was put between the two.

Daishou popped a quick ‘oh’, italicised and all that shit before a small red flew over his cheeks. But the captain managed to give a fluent response. "Well, Tetsu-chan, do I get to choose which one you do?"

"Well it’s only be fair, right?" Tetsurou released his hand from the net, scratching his nape.

"Then I’d like a kiss please ~" Suguru smiled innocently, it was genuine, something Tetsurou rarely ever saw.

"Of course my prince."


End file.
